Melodia Navideña
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: para esta navidad toda la familia Vongola ya tiene listos sus planes asi dejando la mansion completamente vacia, todos menos cierto peli plateado pero eso cambiara cuando se quede solo con cierta castaña, ¿lograra decirle sus sentimientos? ¿tendra listo su regalo? sera una noche tan especial para ambos que cambiara su vida.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Esta historia esta dedicada para una amiga muy importante para mi, si y se que lo sabes, esta historia es para ti mi ¡Su-chan!**

 **Deseo 1**

 **Melodía Navideña**

No faltaban mucho para que llegue la noche buena, muchas personas iban caminando de muchos lugares a otros buscando los regalos para sus personas queridas o simplemente estaban en la búsqueda de los adornos que pondrían en sus casas, las calles eran un caos pero había cierta persona que en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente incomodo al estar en una joyería totalmente solo, algunas mujeres lo saludaban con una sonrisa, mientras que las vendedoras del lugar no podían evitar una pequeña sonrisa y era lo más normal claro si veías el lugar completamente lleno de parejas y a el totalmente solo sería muy extraño.

– ¿le gustaría ver alguna de nuestras joyas para su novia? – se atrevió a preguntarle una de las vendedoras con amabilidad, provocando que el joven se sonrojara, mientras se disculpaba para después salir de aquel lugar a paso apresurado.

Tratando de alejarse de aquel sitio, se sentía tan avergonzado, por haber entrado a ese sitio, sus pies lo habían llevado a ese lugar sin que se lo propusiera y había comprado aquello – ¡Gokudera-kun! – escucho una voz llamándolo provocando que detuviera sus pasos.

– Sí que caminas muy rápido Gokudera – frunció el ceño al escuchar al pelinegro sonriendo, una vez estuvo cerca de él.

– ¿Gokudera-kun ya compraste lo que buscabas? – intervino un joven castaño sabiendo que en cualquier momento su amigo empezaría a insultar a diestra y siniestra a su amigo azabache, miro el sonrojo que empezaba a teñirse en las mejillas de su amigo para después voltear la mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

– Y-yo solo vine a acompañarlo Juudaime – declaro el peli plateado, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del castaño al ver que su amigo no era tan sincero.

– Entonces porque compraste esto – le quito un pequeño paquete que estaba sujetando avergonzando más a su amigo – oh es un regalo para Yong – leyó una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de la persona a quien era dirigida aquel paquete, Tsuna involuntariamente frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre.

– ¡ESO NO TE CONCIERNE! – le grito mientras le quitaba el paquete para después guardarlo en su bolsillo y marcharse furioso, se alegraba que Yamamoto fuera tan idiota que no se había percatado del otro paquete que tenía, eso sí que lo habría avergonzado más en especial si se enterraban del nombre del destinatario.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de unos días de aquella salida aun trataba de encontrar el motivo por el cual su mano derecha le daría un regalo precisamente a "ella" aquello no le gustaba, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, aunque eso solo era una parte de sus problemas, se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, aun tratando de pensar en el regalo adecuado que podría darle, incluso aun podía recordar lo que le había dicho unos días antes.

" _ya se acerca la navidad y y-yo – estaba nervioso ya que esta sería la primera navidad que pasarían juntos como pareja – yo ¿quería saber si deseas algo en especial? – le pregunto._

 _La joven lo miro un poco sorprendida para después sonreírle – no es necesario que me des algún regalo Tsunayoshi, el solo poder estar con mi amigo es el mejor regalo – el castaño se había sonrojado por sus palabras además de ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que solamente era dirigida a él o eso es lo que trataba de creer, con sumo cuidado agarro su mano llevándolo a su labios para depositarle un pequeño beso, provocando que la joven se sonrojara hasta las orejas, estaba decidido le diría sus sentimientos ese día no deseaba perderla y mucho menos aceptar que abría la posibilidad de que Gokudera estuviera enamorado de ella._ "

Y aunque ella le hubiera dicho eso el realmente quería darle algo muy significativo para demostrarle lo dichoso que era a su lado, suspiro nunca supo que fuera tan difícil, tal vez debería preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos, oh era cierto con todos esos asuntos abarcando sus pensamientos, aun no le decía aquello a su guardián de la tormenta lo mejor era decírselo en esos momentos, ya decidido se dirigió al salón principal donde sabia que ahí se encontraría su amigo.

– Yo Tsuna – escucho una voz saludándolo, al mirar a su lado se encontró con la sonrisa de su guardián de la lluvia.

– Yamamoto – le saludo al igual con una sonrisa.

– ¿A dónde te diriges? – le pregunto el moreno mientras caminaba a su lado.

– Veré a Gokudera-kun, olvide decirle que en esta navidad no podre pasarla con ustedes – dijo con tristeza.

– No te preocupes Tsuna – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para confortarlo – te acompaño yo también iba a decirle que regresaría a Namimori para pasar las fiestas con mi viejo y creo que sempai también regresa ya que desea ver a Kyoko y su familia, Lambo estará con la familia Bovino, no sé qué es lo que harán Mukuro y Chrome pero dijeron que no estarían en la mansión esos días y bueno Hibari… – no dijo nada mas ya que sabía que el castaño entendería que su guardián de la nube prefería estar solo a juntarse con ellos.

– Entonces eso significaría que Gokudera-kun estaría solo – se sintió terriblemente mal, no deseaba que su amigo estuviera en soledad ese día, sus pensamientos cada vez eran más negativos al creer que era la peor persona del mundo por no pensar en sus amigos.

– Pero creo que es una buena oportunidad para él – interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– ¿Oportunidad? – no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

– Haru también se quedara, parece que sus padres decidieron viajar por muchos lugares para esas fechas así que decidió que se quedaría en la mansión esos días – le respondió con total tranquilidad – creo que deseaba pasar estas fiestas con todos nosotros pero no será posible.

– Eso significaría que Haru y Gokudera-kun se quedarían solos – lo pensó por unos momentos ¿eso sería una buena idea? – p–pero ellos siempre están discutiendo, no creo que sea correcto dejarlos solos.

– Mmm creí que lo sabrías Tsuna, a Gokudera le gusta Haru – dijo de la manera más simple dejando paralizado al castaño en su lugar ¿Cómo podría ser posible aquello? Si ellos se llevaban como perros y gatos, además de ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de eso? Entonces eso significaría que su amigo no estaría interesado en ella, se sintió mal por tratar de idear planes para alejarlos, Yamamoto movía su mano de arriba abajo en el rostro de su castaño amigo, realmente estaba paralizado por la noticia.

Entonces solo reacción cuando empezaron a escuchar una melodía a medida que se acercaban a su destino, era lenta pero trasmitía muchos sentimientos, se acercaron con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, viendo como su amigo peli plateado tocaba el piano con mucha delicadeza, una vez acabo la melodía, Tsuna no pudo evitar aplaudirle.

– ¡Juudaime! – Se sorprendió el peli plateado de ver a su querido jefe, además de estar sonrojado de la vergüenza – ¿necesita alguna cosa?

– B-Bueno y-yo – debía pensar bien las palabras que le diría a su amigo además de que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

– Tendrás una cita con Haru el día de navidad – declaro el azabache mientras le sonreía, dejando paralizado a un joven peli plateado y a un asustado castaño.

– ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO IDIOTA DEL BEISBOL! – una vez recuperada de su impresión se avergonzó de inmediato así empezó a gritarle y zarandearlo.

– No debes avergonzarte Gokudera, solo será una cita – le decía tranquilamente mientras aún era zarandeado por su amigo quien aumento su ira al escucharlo – además esa vez estabas buscando el regalo de Haru – agrego, provocando que el enojo de su amigo incrementara a niveles nunca vistos, Tsuna los veía mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien, aun no podía creer que Yamamoto siguiera provocando a Gokudera de ese modo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había salido de compras y ahora no decidía que es lo que podría regalarle a sus amigos, realmente ella ya había comprado el regalo de todos, pero de alguna manera aún no se decidía por el de una persona, vio un objeto que le llamo la atención – _‹‹no creo que sea el estilo de Gokudera–san››_ – pensaba mientas veía aquel hermoso reloj dorado.

– Haru-san – dirigió su vista hacia la persona que pronuncio su nombre, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos largos y negros – me alegra encontrarme contigo – y aunque pareciera que su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción en esos momentos Haru sabía que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡A Haru también le alegra encontrarse contigo-desu~! – Se acercó a ella para darle un enorme abrazo – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte-desu~? – le pregunto con alegría y aunque no lo parecía la joven frente a ella abrió ligeramente sus ojos demostrando sorpresa al saber que su amiga supiera que iba a pedirle ayuda.

– Muchas gracias Haru-san – le agradeció – podrías ayudarme a escoger el regalo de Tsunayoshi – Haru sonrió al escuchar a la azabache, y aunque aún sus sentimientos hacia el castaño aún seguían en su corazón ella deseaba ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad y sabía que sería con aquella persona.

Caminaron por muchas tiendas tratando de buscar el regalo perfecto aunque aún no podían encontrar nada, entonces en ese momento su amiga recibió una llamada, se disculpó antes de tomar la llamada dejándola solo, pensaba en las tiendas que aun podían visitar pero fue en ese momento cuando la vista de Haru miro un objeto que le había llamado la atención, se acercó a él mirándolo atentamente.

– Creo que le gustara a Hayato – dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

– H-Haru no entiende a que te refieres-desu~ – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo al creerse descubierta.

– Lo siento pensé que comprarías ese reloj para Hayato, estoy segura que le gustara – trataba de animar a la joven castaña.

– ¡Haru no pensaba en Gokudera–san! – se ruborizo ante tal idea – ¡es el regalo ideal para Tsuna-san! – ideo rápidamente, para evitar que su amiga se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

– ¿En serio?, es muy bonito pero no estoy segura de sí le guste a Tsunayoshi – la pelinegra miraba aquel objeto analizándolo, confiaba en los gustos de su amiga y al ser tan cercana a Tsunayoshi no dudaba en los concejos que le daba pero en esa ocasión pensaba que ese regalo era más para el estilo del peli plateado.

Estaba por ingresar a la tienda cuando siente como es detenida por la joven de su lado – Ese regalo no es para Tsuna-san – y no tuvo que escuchar más, ya que ver lo avergonzada que se encontraba su amiga sabía que aquel regalo era para su amigo.

– Un pequeño descanso no estaría mal – dijo antes de caminar hacia una cafetería, Haru la miro por unos segundos antes de seguirla, cuando llegaron tomaron sus órdenes, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Gokudera-san y Yong-san son muy amigos? – la primera en romper el silencio que se había formado fue la joven castaña, su acompañante la miro por unos segundos antes de recordar una pequeña charla que había tenido con aquel joven.

"– _Hayato – llamo su atención – te gusta Haru-san – más que una pregunta era una afirmación, lo que provoco que el joven se sonrojara a la vez que soltaba el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano por la impresión._

– _¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!? – dio un grito por sus palabras._

 _No pudo evitar no reírse al ver la reacción de su amigo – cuando estas con ella tus ojos tienen un brillo muy especial, además de que siempre tienes una sonrisa en el rostro – comento la joven, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su té verde._

 _Su sonrojo aumentaba más con cada palabra que pronunciaba – ¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADA! NUNCA ME INTERESARIA POR AQUELLA MUJER – objeto el peli plateado._

 _Se levantó de su asiento para poder acercarse a el – deberías ser más sincero con tus sentimientos – le dijo con una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él._

 _Se revolvió sus cabellos plateados sabiendo que jamás podría convencerla de lo contrario – Tsk, de acuerdo puede que me haya enamorado de ella – declaro – pero su cariño siempre será para Juudaime – lo dijo con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos esmeraldas, y sin esperarlo sintió como alguien lo abrazaba._

– _Debe ser doloroso pero aun así no debes rendirte Hayato – le susurró al oído, justo antes de ser separada del peli plateado por un joven castaño el cual tenía el ceño fruncido mientras una joven de cabellos castaños los miraba desde lejos desconcertada."_

– Hayato es una persona muy amable a pesar de su temperamento, me divierto mucho con nuestras charlas – le respondió – él es muy distinto a las personas que conocí, siempre aparentado ser algo que no son pero Hayato siempre se mostró tal como es – agrego con sinceridad recordando cómo se habían conocido – por eso me gusta, pero no me malentiendas Haru– san, yo solamente podría verlo como a un amigo – trato de tranquilizarla al ver cierto brillo de temor en sus ojos cafés – te considero mi amiga por eso quiero tu felicidad, sé muy bien cuales son tus sentimientos hacia Tsunayoshi pero sinceramente no creo que sean románticos son más bien de admiración – le explicaba – quiero que mires a tu alrededor y te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia esa persona.

– ¡Los sentimientos de Haru hacia Tsuna–san son verdaderos! – se paró de inmediato golpeando la mesa con sus palmas mientras de gritaba un poco enojada – ¡no sabes nada de Haru para decir eso! – agrego antes de irse indignada por sus palabras dejándola sola.

– Se encuentra bien hime–sama – apareció un hombre de cabellos negros a su lado.

– Creo que no me exprese bien – le dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro que solo algunas personas podían percibir – no soy muy buena expresándome.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mansión se encontraba en un total silencio, Tsunayoshi había dado ese día libre a los empleados para que pudieran pasar las fiestas con sus seres queridos, cosa que no sabía cierta castaña que buscaba en cada habitación a sus amigos sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie, lo cual le parecía extraño, tenía muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza en ese momento, entro a la habitación que compartía con su amiga Kyoko y encontró una pequeña nota que no había visto antes. Al abrirla y leer el contenido supo que toda su familia no pasarían las fiestas en casa, se puso un poco triste al saber aquello, ella sabía que Tsunayoshi pasaría esa navidad con Yong, ella aun había guardado una pequeña esperanza de poder conquistar el corazón del castaño cuando Kyoko lo había rechazado pero con la llegada de la pelinegra toda esperanza se había esfumado, miro por unos momentos el pequeño paquete en sus manos – _‹‹al final Haru lo compro››_ – pensó mientras la imagen del propietario aparecía en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Dio un pequeño gritito por la vergüenza mientras movía la cabeza tratando de quitarse aquellas imágenes, suspiro mientras salía de su habitación, tal parece que tendría que preparar la cena para sí misma, aquello era triste – dejaron sola a Haru – dijo en voz alta mientras por unos momentos cerro sus ojos para después chocarse con alguien – eso dolió-desu~ – se quejó por el golpe.

– ¿¡Porque no te fijas estúpida mujer!? – le reprocho la persona con la que había chocado, sorprendiéndola, al saber que no estaba completamente sola como pensaba.

– ¡Gokudera-san! – los impulsos de abrazarlo ganaron a su mente que le advertía de alejarse del peli plateado enojado, lo que no veía es que con aquel acto Gokudera se había quedado prácticamente paralizado y más rojo que un tomate por la cercanía – Haru creía que estaría sola este día – murmuro cerca de su oído, así despertándolo de su paralisis

– ‹‹ _así que a esto se refería el idiota del béisbol››_ – pensó al recordar que el moreno le había dicho que tendría una cita con Haru ese día, cuando lo viera lo mataría, aunque muy en el fondo también le agradecía aunque eso jamás se lo diría en persona antes muerto que admitirlo, y al separarse un poco de ella pudo ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de aquellos ojos cafés que lo habían atrapado hace mucho tiempo – no llores mujer.

Y aunque aquello pareciera una queja para Haru era todo lo contrario, con el tiempo que lo había conocido sabía bien que aquella era su forma de darle ánimos, sonrió un poco mientras sujetaba la mano que minutos antes le había limpiado las lágrimas, lo agarro con ternura sonrojando al peli plateado – Haru prepara la cena de Gokudera-san – hablo para después llevarlo a la cocina.

Gokudera solo veía atentamente los movimientos de la joven – _‹‹aquellas lágrimas de seguro eran por Juudaime››_ – pensó al recordar aquella tristeza en el rostro de Haru.

Una vez terminada su cena se dirigieron al salón principal donde Haru se apresuró en poner un vals – Gokudera-san haría el honor de baila con Haru – coloco una mano frente a su acompañante el cual solo chisto la lengua, mientras volteaba el rostro y agarraba la mano de la joven para jalarla hacia él, así colocado su mano derecha en su cintura mientras la otra sujetaba la mano derecha de la joven, para después dar inicio al baile, él la dirigía con mucha habilidad, Haru solo se dejaba mientras miraba los ojos esmeraldas de su acompañante – _‹‹los ojos castaños de Tsuna-san eran muy cálidos pero los ojos esmeraldas de Gokudera-san provocan en Haru muchas emociones››_ – aunque solo fue un fugaz pensamiento recordó las palabras de su amiga – _‹‹la persona a que se refería Yong-san era Gokudera-san››_ – y aunque estaba sorprendida su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca – _‹‹¡Haru está enamorada de –Gokudera-san!››_ – al llegar a esa conclusión su rostro empezó a tomar un color totalmente rojo.

– Estoy seguro que Juudaime deseaba pasar esta fecha contigo – y aunque estaba mintiendo sabía que ella estaría feliz por aquello y no se equivocó cuando vio el enorme sonrojo en su rostro, y aunque ya lo sabía aún le seguía doliendo.

– ¡Hahi! – una vez que salió de sus pensamientos se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo provocando que ambos se detuvieran, creando un ambiente demasiado incomodo, hasta que la castaña vio un objeto y con los ojos con un brillo se acercó al joven hasta estar a unos centímetros de el – Gokudera-san puede tocar una canción para Haru – le pidió.

– Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, pero aun así se dirigió hacia el piano, ambos estaban sentados frente al piano, Gokudera empezó a tocar algunos teclados dando así una melodía suave – ¿hay una persona que le guste a Gokudera-san? – le pregunto de improvisto la castaña provocando que el joven dejara de tocar en ese instante.

– No me gusta nadie – hablo desviando la mirada, hacia un punto inexistente, evitando ver aquellos ojos cafés que lo habían cautivado hace mucho.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta se levantó de inmediato de su asiento – ¡es mentira! ¡Gokudera-san está enamorado de Yong-san! – Le reclamo con una pequeñas lágrimas en el rostro al saber que le estaba mintiendo – porque Gokudera-san no es sincero con Haru – le rogo hipando.

– ¿De que estás hablando? – le pregunto un poco desconcertado a sus palabras mientras la miraba atentamente.

– Gokudera-san siempre sonríe cuando esta con Yong-san, siempre esta avergonzado con ella y… – no pudo decir nada mas al sentir como era abrazada.

No le gusto ver aquella mirada triste, y se sorprendió mucho cuando le pregunto aquello, ya que eso significaría que tal vez ella sintiera algo por él, aunque no deseaba hacerse ilusiones, pero tomo una decisión aunque tal vez le doliera al escuchar la respuesta – por dios mujer a veces eres tan despistada – suspiro – escucha bien que no pienso volver a repetirlo, mentí hace un rato, si existe alguien muy importante para mi aunque no es correspondido…, pero la persona de la que estoy enamorado no es ella – se detuvo unos momentos se separo un poco para poder ver sus ojos cafés – la persona que realmente amo eres tu – declaro mientras sus mejillas se coloraban – y el hecho de que me lleve bien con ella es porque no es tan odiosa como las otras hijas de mafiosos que existen, además de que ella hace muy feliz a Juudaime – agrego volviendo a desviar su mirada, se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último creyendo que aquella afirmación le dolería a Haru.

– Lo que Gokudera-san dijo ¿es cierto? – le dijo ya un poco más calmada, miro como el peli plateado asentía, se sentía aliviada al saber que él no sentía nada por la pelinegra y más al descubrir sus sentimientos, se alejó un poco de él mientras sacaba el pequeño paquete que tenía – Haru también está enamorada de Gokudera-san – grito un poquito mientras extendía ambos brazos con el regalo en ellas.

El tomo el regalo y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en su rostro, no lo negaría estaba más que sorprendido nunca imagino que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, pero aun así se alegró que ella lo eligiera, metió la malo en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pequeño estuche – es para ti – declaro mientras extendía el brazo, Haru lo sostuvo con alegría y al abrirlo se encontró con un collar en forma de corazón en el cual tenía en medio de esta una piedra esmeralda, sujeto con ambas manos el collar para después apretarlo cerca de su corazón, se sentía muy feliz, aquella imagen era tan tierna para el joven peli plateado que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

– Gokudera-san está siendo muy cariñoso-desu~ – se burló un poco mientras correspondía el abrazo.

– Cállate mujer – le reprendió aunque realmente se sintiera feliz – ven aquí – hablo mientras la arrastraba de nuevo hacia el piano, para después empezar la canción que había estado practicando hace mucho y la que había compuesto, la misma melodía que Tsuna y Yamamoto habían escuchado.

La melodía empezó a inundar el lugar, Haru cerró los ojos mientras los recuerdos junto al peli plateado aparecían en sus pensamientos, momentos alegres, tristes sus peleas todos ellos aparecieron a medida que la melodía avanzaba.

Una vez que termino de tocar aquella melodía la miro con una pequeña sonrisa – Feliz navidad Haru – y aunque solo fuera un susurro ella lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Los cabellos de su flequillo tapaban sus ojos mientras un rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, al levantar la mirada le sonrió – Feliz navidad Gokudera-san – le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, realmente estaba feliz y aunque en un principio se había enamorado de Tsunayoshi, su primer amor un sentimiento que nunca olvidaría pero también se dio cuenta en ese instante que la persona que más amaba era aquel joven peli plateado con el cual peleaba de pequeños, él era y seria su UNICO verdadero amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos!

Primeramente Su-chan ¿te gusto? Espero que si, este seria mi regalo de navidad para ti ya que se como te gusta la pareja de Gokudera y Haru hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Qué les pareció el pequeño oneshot? (demasiado diria) Díganme si, me encanta leer sus comentarios me dan mas animos de hacer historias, aunque creo que los personajes me están quedando un poco OOC lo siento por eso -_-U.

Bueno esta historia estaba programada para publicarla el dia de navidad pero por motivos de mi trabajo no me dio tiempo de terminarla entonces para empezar un buen año decidi terminarla y aquí la tienen, es la primera vez que escribo a Haru siendo pareja de otro personaje que no sea Tsuna asi que no se si me salio bien pero bueno al menos es un intento

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Y aunque muy tarde demasiado diría una ¡Feliz Navidad! (Retrasado) y un ¡Feliz año nuevo! (para mi ya lo fue como hace dos horas asi que seria retrasado y para las que aun no es pues estoy a tiempo)

Hiyori se despide


End file.
